Filling out paper forms is a part of life. A trip to a doctor's office, to the department of motor vehicles (DMV), to an office of a potential new employer, etc., often involves filling out a paper form. Such forms have fields for people to provide information, such as a field for a person's name, another for his address, yet another for his phone number, etc.
The information of these forms are often entered into databases, such as a database of the doctor, the DMV, or the new employer. The process of entering this information into databases or other storage medium can include digitizing paper documents, such as forms, and can involve producing text documents from scanned or photographed images of documents in paper or other analog format. Some documents that are digitized, such as medical records, are confidential and contain sensitive information. Exposing an entire document to a third-party, such as an employee or contractor of a third-party company, can risk the confidentiality of the documents.